Tomorrow Can Wait
by Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts
Summary: Troy and Chad have an agreement. Too bad one wants more than the other is willing to give. TBxCD


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _High School Musical, _Troy Bolton or Chad Danforth.

**RATING: **M

**WARNING: **Slash, rough sex, language

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is what happens when I watch _HSM3: Senior Year_ while talking to my friend over IM. Both of our minds end up in the gutter way too often and we see things that Disney would never put into something like this.

Anyway. This is my take on what happens after _The Boys are Back. _Enjoy.

"Tomorrow, I'm getting your butt back in the gym."

"Why? So I can beat you again?" Troy grinned, bumping Chad with his shoulder and rushing towards his truck.

"Oh, you wish," Chad said, chasing after him.

He caught up with Troy just as the other boy started to open his door. He smacked the door shut with one arm, leaning forward and pinning Troy to the door with his body.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Why? You gonna stop me?" Troy replied, turning around to face Chad.

"Hell, yeah, I'm gonna stop you." Chad bent down and attached his lips to Troy's neck, sucking and lightly nipping. He thrust his hips forward, colliding with Troy's, earning a moan. "You can't go around dancing like that, and not expect me to want to pound into your fucking ass so hard you forget your own name." He bit down on Troy's shoulder.

Troy gasped, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward. "My parents are out," he managed to say.

"Perfect," Chad said, pulling back with a predatorial gleam in his eyes. He opened Troy's door and practically shoved his friend inside, smacking his ass, before hurrying around to the other side.

He climbed into the cab and Troy pulled out of the junkyard, heading towards his house. Chad put one hand on Troy's thigh, sliding his hand up towards the younger boy's crotch.

He smirked to himself when he saw and felt Troy's muscles clench, trying not to react. It took way too long, in his opinion, for them to reach Troy's house, but they finally arrived.

They climbed out of the truck, slamming the doors shut and making their way to the front door. Chad moved up behind Troy, pressing against him, causing the other boy to fumble with the keys.

Chad smirked. He loved the power he had over Troy. He reached around Troy, taking the keys and opening the door. He pushed Troy inside, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around.

He pinned Troy to the door, his mouth attached to Troy's neck as his fingers began working on the buttons of Troy's shirt.

Troy threw his head back. "U- upstairs," he said.

Chad pulled back and grabbed Troy's arm, pulling him along after him as he hurried up the stairs. As they entered his room, Troy managed to free his arm enough to remove his button down, also pulling his undershirt over his head.

He had barely pulled it over his head when Chad pinned him to the door, attacking his neck, throat and chest with his mouth and hands. He made a sizable mark on Troy's chest, just above his heart. He moved back up to Troy's neck, before deciding to take a chance and pressing kisses up his jaw.

He hesitated for only a moment before pressing his lips against Troy's. The younger boy gasped in surprise, giving Chad the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Troy's mouth, but he didn't try to push him away.

Chad kept their mouths locked together as he began walking them towards the bed. He turned, pressing Troy onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

When he finally needed air, he pulled back, kissing back down Troy's jaw, going back to his chest, moving his way down towards Troy's waistband. He quickly unfastened the button, pulling both jeans and boxers down at the same time.

"Chad," Troy moaned as Chad hovered over his erection.

Chad smirked and took his friend into his mouth, sucking. He stopped just as he felt Troy tense and stood up.

Troy groaned, one hand reaching down to wrap around himself.

Chad smacked his hand away, quickly pulling off his own pants before crawling back up to straddle Troy. "Are you ready?" he asked. "I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

"Just do it."

"On your hands and knees," he ordered, moving off Troy so the other boy could get up.

Troy knelt in the middle of his bed, resting on his elbows so his ass was in the air.

Chad knelt behind him, spitting into his hand and stroking himself a couple of times before lining up with Troy's entrance. He drove into his friend, earning another groan.

He knew it hurt, but he also knew Troy liked it rough like that. As he began thrusting in and out, he couldn't help but wish that it wasn't always just fucking with them. He didn't always want it to be hard and rough. Just once he wanted it to be slow and gentle.

But that wasn't the way it was with them. They were fuck buddies. Nothing more.

He could pretend, though. He could pretend that Troy loved him in the way he loved Troy. Maybe someday.

He brought his mind back to the present and reached around Troy, taking the other boy in his hand, jerking him off to the same pace he was thrusting.

They came at almost the same time, both of them collapsing forward onto the bed. They lay there for a while, regaining their breath before Chad pulled out of Troy and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

He hoped Troy wouldn't ask about the kiss. Not tonight at least. He wouldn't be able to give a good answer.

He was surprised when Troy rolled over and nestled into his side, draping an arm across his waist. He waited for several minutes, but Troy didn't say or do anything else, so he assumed the other boy was asleep.

"I love you, Troy," Chad said into the darkness, wrapping his arm around his friend. He had locked the door, so he had no problem quickly joining his friend in sleep, where he could dream that this was real, and not just an unconscious act on Troy's part.


End file.
